Bleed Me Dry
}} Bleed Me Dry is a side quest in Fallout: New Vegas. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough Red Lucy is looking for a hunter to find new creatures for the Thorn. She will send the Courier on a series of quests to find eggs of different creatures. Giant mantis The first assignment is to acquire giant mantis eggs. Lucy marks Vault 22 on the map; if it's already been cleared, then the quest is easier to complete. The mantis eggs will only spawn after speaking to Red Lucy and initiating the quest. In order to get to the eggs on level three, the cave door keycard must be located in the common area. It is on a shelf in the first bedroom on the left after passing through the door labeled "Quarters" on the lower level, across the area from the door labeled "Utility." Also, 12 normal mantis eggs can be collected instead, which will turn into a pile of giant mantis eggs. After taking the eggs, they will need to be presented to Red Lucy back at The Thorn. She will reward the player character with 200 caps or 300 with a barter of 50. Asking her what to do next will unlock the next part of the quest. An alternate route to get to the eggs without having to get the key card is: Repair the elevator and take it down to the pest control level. Upon exiting the elevator, take the first left and go up the stairs, then take the door to food production in the room at the top. Go forward at the tunnel intersection; there will be a few mantises at the end of this path, guarding the giant mantis eggs. Radscorpion The next part is to collect radscorpion eggs near Goodsprings Cemetery. There will be at least 4-6 radscorpions there, many of the giant variety. Collect the eggs created for this quest. Looking down from the hill that houses Goodsprings Cemetery, the egg clutch is practically due east, and can be seen through a long range scope. Just like before, after collecting the eggs, they must be brought to Red Lucy for 300 reward caps and a hunting rifle with some ammunition. Another barter challenge (60 Barter to pass) can be used to instead receive 400 caps. Fire gecko Then, she will tell the Courier to go search the Ireteba Peaks for fire gecko eggs, specifically at the unmarked location, Bootjack Cavern. Fast travel to Clark Field (or run there from Novac), then go east-southeast up the hill. Once inside the cave, there are approximately 10-14 fire geckos. A pile of fire gecko eggs can also be located in the cave. After receiving the eggs, take them back to Red Lucy for 500 caps or 700 caps with a Barter check (70 to pass). Night stalker The next challenge will be night stalker eggs in Bloodborne cave. After entering the cave, make a left and drop down to the lower level. Ahead is a camp fire surrounded by skeletons. The pile of night stalker eggs can be found just beyond that. Inside the cave are many night stalkers, including the Legendary night stalker. However, with the Animal Friend perk, they will not attack. After leaving, return to Red Lucy. She gives a hunting revolver, some ammunition and 700 caps (1,000 caps if a Barter speech challenge of 80 is passed). An alternate method is to obtain 12 night stalker eggs. After collecting the 12 eggs, the game will "convert" them into a "pile" of eggs like those found in the areas Red Lucy suggests to the player character. Cazador Next on the list, go to Nevada Highway 157 leading east from Jacobstown and follow the dirt path when it splits off directly in front of Silver Peak Mine. When coming towards the radio antenna, turn right and follow the route straight ahead and find cazador eggs. Or, start directly from the Remnants bunker entrance and head straight southwest. There will be a lot of cazadores to deal with including adult and young. After taking the pile of cazador eggs, return to Red Lucy for more caps and for the final egg-collection task. She gives 1,000 caps or 1,500 with a barter of 90. One can also reach the cazador location after fast traveling to Red Rock Canyon by ascending a narrow path west-southwest of the fast travel point. To ascend the narrow path go to the bit of water at the bottom of it, and then ascend the rise to the south. Pass the single home on the hill there, and then going up the slope take the second ledge on the right. Follow the ledge back around until it thins out to nothing at the west path, which can then be ascended from this high up, albeit with a little zigzagging initially to find which bit allows one up. Deathclaw Now is the final test: deathclaws. There are two options on this challenge: either go to Quarry Junction or to Dead Wind Cavern. * At Quarry Junction, there will be: one young deathclaw, six deathclaws, one deathclaw alpha male and four deathclaw babies being lead by a deathclaw mother. The mother deathclaw and the deathclaw babies are at the egg site. If the deathclaws have been previously cleaned out, they will not respawn. Lucy will not recognize individual eggs previously gathered at this site. However, a "Pile of Deathclaw Eggs" will spawn once this portion of the quest begins, and the pile can be collected and returned to Lucy. * At Dead Wind Cavern, the player character will face many deathclaws in close quarters, with 2 young deathclaws at the cave entrance. Inside, there are at least 4 young and 7 adult deathclaws, as well as 1 deathclaw mother and the legendary deathclaw, the third most powerful enemy in the game. The unique grenade machine gun Mercy and Brotherhood T-45d power armor can also be found in the last chamber after the first one with the eggs. **If the deathclaws here have already been killed, they will not respawn as part of the quest, but may however have respawned due to passing time. * Once the eggs have been retrieved, return back to Red Lucy and collect the reward (2,500 caps, no Barter challenge) and the unique hunting shotgun Dinner Bell. Conclusion After finishing the quest, the Courier can sleep with Red Lucy. Sleeping with Red Lucy will grant them the Well Rested bonus and can be repeated by inquiring again about the eggs. Quest stages Bugs * After starting the quest and asking Red Lucy to watch a fight between two creatures down in The Thorn, the creatures may not start to fight and will instead be standing in the arena facing each other doing nothing. Interacting with Lucy is impossible; she will only say "It's time for blood. Not talk. Find me after the fight." ** To fix this, kill either creature while hidden from any spectators or use the console command while hidden on one of the creatures. * When sleeping with Red Lucy there will be no sound at all. * After completing the quest and having sex with Red Lucy, she may stay in her room and not come out, asking for intercourse in dialogue only. ** To fix this one must sleep in her bed for about 24 hours or so. * After giving Red Lucy the mantis eggs, the quest will not continue. The quest is reset and you must do the first steps again. ** One may be able to fix this on Xbox and PS3 by bartering a higher price/taking the caps instead of just giving them to her. * The mother deathclaw sometimes respawns even if the player character already cleared out the cave. * In the night stalker cave, when getting the 12.7mm submachine gun, from the 'very hard' locked gate, tripping the grenade bouquets may cause the game to crash. * The map marker for Quarry Junction may not appear until leaving the Thorn. * After completing the quest Red Lucy may not give the player the unique weapon Dinner Bell even after having sex with her. * After having sex with Red Lucy, her only dialogue may be "Lay down with me, my hunter.". The courier will not be able to talk to her, or fight in The Thorn, and sleeping in her bed without her will not fix this. * After completing the quest, Red Lucy will walk to her room but might not lie down in her bed and/ or change into sexy sleepwear. She'll end up walking out of her room and every time the player talks to her, she'll only say, "Lay down with me my hunter." ** Can be fixed by sleeping in her bed for 24 hours. * If you tell Lucy you want to fight she says the usual "ready your arm and go to your cage" and the screen will go dark but when it returns you are still standing in front of her. If you try to speak to her she only says "the crowds are waiting for you..." and will no longer accept eggs for the quest. ** To fix this, reload an earlier save. Gallery Pile of giant mantis eggs Bleed Me Dry.jpg|Mantis eggs at Vault 22 Pile of radscorpion eggs Bleed Me Dry.jpg|Radscorpion eggs east of Goodsprings Cemetery Pile of fire gecko eggs Bleed Me Dry.jpg|Fire gecko eggs in Bootjack Cavern Pile of night stalker eggs Bleed Me Dry.jpg|Night stalker eggs in the Bloodborne cave Pile of cazador eggs Bleed Me Dry.jpg|Cazador eggs south of Jacobstown Pile of deathclaw eggs DWC Bleed Me Dry.jpg|Deathclaw eggs at Dead Wind Cavern Pile of deathclaw eggs QJ Bleed Me Dry.jpg|Deathclaw eggs at Quarry Junction Category:Fallout: New Vegas side quests de:Blute mich aus es:Bleed Me Dry ru:Бери всё uk:Бери все